


Soup or Sandwich

by mkfieldnotes



Series: Soup Sandwich Universe [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Living Together, Other, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkfieldnotes/pseuds/mkfieldnotes
Summary: A complimentary fic to Soup Sandwich: where the Academy becomes the strict military institution is should have always been (A highly militarized take on Naruto). This means teams living in the same house, team bonding, and some angsty one-shots and drabbles that go along with the fic.





	1. Kakashi on Team 7

Hatake Kakashi was a simple man. He liked sleeping, warm food, and silence. Kami, he loved silence. He appreciated silence a lot more now that he was forced into genin housing with brats who, by all means, should be chūnin by now. He had to wonder what the Academy was feeding those brats, they were _inhuman_. He hoped whoever made the decision to house jounin sensei with their students worked in T&I because it was torture. Plain and simple. 

His students were odd and he knew odd when he saw it – after all he, himself, was well known for his… eccentricities. The last Uchiha wore sweaters, _fluffy, knit_ _sweaters_ , and read medical textbooks for fun – and he wasn’t even the oddest out of the bunch! Uzumaki drank coffee by the pot-full and, as if it wasn’t already a trip for him to teach the kid, was constantly yelling at him for not eating enough or not spending enough time with his genin ( _literal children_ ). The oddest kid, for sure, was the girl with pink hair. She constantly smelt like cigarettes and was challenging, out of all people, a _Nara_ to shoji tournaments at the ass crack of dawn.

He had to admit that they worked well as a team. Haruno was a prodigy when it came to small group tactics, seamlessly integrating skills and shortcomings into their formations where Uzumaki was a genius in understanding and taking advantage of their surroundings. The Uchiha functioned as their voice of reason but didn’t know when to stop expending his own chakra on his teammates.

They were geniuses in their own right but nightmares to settle down. They were constantly doing something, whether tinkering with inventions or debating chakra theory.

He wished they would just take a nap or something. But, he figured it could’ve been worse.


	2. Little Victories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for team 7 bonding.

Sakura kept count of the little victories in her life. Befriending Naruto was one. Teaming up with Shikamaru, another.

As Sakura sat a Hatake-sensei’s feet, his hands braiding her hair in a style he once saw in Lightening Country, she couldn’t help but think this was one as well.

Hatake-sensei wasn’t the most… personable jounin. Sure, he was a certified genius; but, the guy had numerous eccentricities that made it hard for people to get to know him. Like reading porn in public. Or showing up hours late for scheduled meetings. Sakura had prepared herself and her teammates for the worst of their sensei’s tendencies but made a mistake in underpreparing them for his best.

Their sensei was an engaging instructor and didn’t let them slack a bit. She was sure she had learned more skills in one individual training session with their sensei than she had during their last year at the Academy. Hatake-sensei was also invested in their wellbeing. He talked quietly to Sasuke about dealing with tragedy. He counseled Naruto in dealing with cruel civilians. He discussed the drawbacks of practicing dangerous skills alone with her. But more than that, he became a mentor to them. An older brother.

She never would have guessed Hatake-sensei loved the smell of coffee, creating complicated handshakes, _braiding hair._

Each little bit she learned about their sensei felt like a victory.


End file.
